


LA

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Erik and Anastasia had a thing while in LA.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ll pay for this!” Anastasia Silverglade screamed

“Actually, you should pay for it, you’re the one who backed into my car with your big-assed car. Takes after it’s driver,” the angry man retorted.

“Oh, that is it! I’m suing you for damages to my car,” said Anastasia, crossing her arms over her chest. Her ass was not that big.

“But you’re the one who did it,” said the man. “Look, lady, I’m sorry that you can’t drive, like most women, but-“ Whap! Anastasia glared at the man, who held his slapped cheek.

“Sexist pig,” she sneered at him. “You’ve crossed the wrong woman. Nobody crosses a Silverglade and gets away with it.”

“Oh, so you’re a Silverglade?” said the man, a gleam coming into his eyes. He might be able to get more than a new car out of this.

“Yes I am,” said Anastasia, puffing her chest out in pride.

“Is that so? Well then, Miss Silverglade, I guess I’ll see you in court,” said the man.

“Ugh, the nerve of some people,” said Anastasia. Great. Now she had to call her family’s driver.

Things just got worse from there. Anastasia came home from her morning coffee one day to find a piece of paper declaring that she was being sued by that asshole. She screamed her frustration, scrunching up the paper in her fist, and picked up her phone.

“You can’t sue me, I’m a Silverglade,” she snarled at the poor person who answered the phone.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry that you were sued, but the judge isn’t going to care who you are,” said the man on the other end of the phone.

“That’s stupid,” said Anastasia.

“However, I can get you a lawyer,” said the man.

“Yes, do that,” said Anastasia. “Please.” Her anger faded, and she tried to seem like a nice woman again.

A few days later, Anastasia walked into the office of one Mr Erik Hightower. Immediately, her eyes roved over his form. He looked good. Blond hair perfectly combed, a build that was thin without being reedy, and a most dashing suit. He looked up at her, and his face took her breath away.

“Hello there,” said Anastasia.

“Hi,” said Erik. “So, you’re Anastasia Silverglade?”

“Yes,” said Anastasia. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“I can’t say I have,” said Erik. “Sorry, back at home, I don’t leave the peninsula much.”

“Do you come from Jorvik too?” asked Anastasia.

“Yes, I come from South Hoof Peninsula,” said Erik.

“Wow, small world, isn’t it?” said Anastasia.

“Yeah, it is,” said Erik, chuckling. “So, you’re being sued for backing into someone’s car?”

“Yes,” said Anastasia. “That nasty man thinks that he can get away with suing a Silverglade.”

“Well, he just might,” said Erik. “There’s a lot of evidence against you. I’d advise you to just say you’re guilty and pay what he wants.”

“Look at what he wants,” said Anastasia. Erik looked at the number, and his green eyes widened.

“Woah,” said Erik. “That’ll more than pay for the damages done to his car.”

“He just wants Silverglade money,” said Anastasia. “And I’m not going to let him have it.”

“Well, I’m sure I can negotiate with them,” said Erik.

“Thank you, darling,” said Anastasia, and smiled at him.

Anastasia ended up being found guilty and having to pay the man for damages. Erik did manage to get the cost down significantly, though.

“I call that a successful result,” said Anastasia. “Let’s go out for dinner, darling.”

“Okay but you still have to pay my fee,” said Erik.

“Of course, darling,” said Anastasia.

During dinner, Anastasia slipped her foot out of her high heel and slid it up Erik’s calf muscle. He blushed and almost dropped his fork. But he wasn’t surprised. The banter had been getting more flirtatious as the night went on.

“Let’s go back to my hotel room,” said Anastasia.

The door closed behind them as soon as they got back to the hotel room, and Anastasia began grabbing at his shirt. It was a nice suit, and expensive, but she needed it off. Her lipstick had smudged his collar, and her lips were sore from kissing. She kissed his neck, making him moan.

And then Anastasia made her way down Erik’s body, deftly unbuttoning his shirt. She palmed the hardness she felt through his jeans and he moaned again, arching into her hand. Then Anastasia unbuttoned his fly, pulled his cock out, and wrapped her lips around it. Erik’s fingers tangled in her hair as he moaned. Her lips and tongue moved over him, flicking her tongue over the tip of his cock. And then she took her mouth off him and pulled her panties down, stepping out of them.

“Wait,” said Erik. “I’m not as strong as I look.”

“Well, there’s a perfectly good bed,” said Anastasia. She walked over to it, pulling her dress off and discarding it as she went. Her smooth, pale skin was a wonderful sight to see.

They made love all night. Anastasia’s body was wonderful, and she had more than enough skill and stamina to satisfy him. Unlike most women of her status, Anastasia’s body was completely natural. She really was a Jorvegian girl at heart. Even the breasts that bounced as she rode his cock were completely natural. She was the most beautiful woman Erik had ever seen.

“Oh, Erik,” she moaned as he kissed her neck while deep inside her. He moaned and kept going, his body sweaty from exertion. But he didn’t want to stop. And she clearly didn’t want him to stop, either. Her fingernails dug into him as she moaned louder and clenched around him.

They didn’t go to sleep until sometime after midnight. Even then, she slipped further beneath the covers and sucked his cock again, her lips still wonderful even after all the kissing and sucking. He expected her to wake him up that way the next morning.

But it wasn’t Anastasia that woke Erik the next morning. Instead, it was his phone, buzzing with a call. From his mother.

“Hello? Mum?” he said, getting out of bed. Anastasia was still asleep, her hair messy from sex and her breathing steady and quiet.

“Erik, I know you’re very busy with your work, but I need you to come home,” said his mother. “It’s your father.”

“What happened?” asked Erik. South Hoof was beautiful, but it was also so dangerous. Anything could’ve happened to his father.

“He fell off a small cliff and broke his leg,” said his mother. “I need you to come home and help me out for a while until his leg heals.”

“Okay mum, I’ll be there,” said Erik. “I’ll get the next flight home.”

“Thank you, dear,” said his mother. “I’m so sorry for ruining your trip.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Erik, looking longingly back at the bed. “I’ll be there soon.”

Anastasia was awake by the time he ended the call, her head propped up on one arm and exposing one perfect breast.

“Who was that?” she asked, blinking tiredly at him.

“My mum,” said Erik. “I have to go back home, dad broke his leg so I have to help out around the farm.”

“Aww, well that’s too bad,” said Anastasia. “Do you have time for another go? Because I’m in the mood.” She reached a hand beneath the covers, and the sound of her fingers rubbing her folds and slipping into her pussy made his cock harden again.

“Um,” said Erik. He checked the flight times on his computer, and then looked over at her and nodded. Anastasia got out of bed, grabbed a condom from the box on the bedside table, and walked over to him. Then, she rolled the condom onto his cock, moved his laptop aside, and sank down onto him again. Her moans and movements sent shivers up Erik’s spine, and he moaned at the feeling as his hands went to her hips. His lips went to her breast, sucking on it, and soon he picked her up and started fucking her on the hotel room’s desk. 

They had their last round in the shower, after Erik fingered her to orgasm. She sucked on him again too, licking him off her lips after he came. And then they kissed and he hardened against her stomach again.

Erik almost missed his flight, but he made it. He’d never expected to have sex with a client. Sure, he’d been propositioned before, with clients asking to pay his fee with sexual favours instead of money. He always refused them, though, being a man of high morals. But Anastasia had paid in full. The dinner and sex had just been extras. Smiling, Erik got comfortable in his seat and tried not to get too excited thinking about his night with Anastasia Silverglade.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik returns home but can't stop thinking about Anastasia.

Erik couldn’t sit still on the plane ride home. He didn’t exactly pace the aisle, but he did pay the bathroom several visits. He couldn’t stop thinking about the wonderful woman he was leaving behind. Her wonderful body, thin but with curves that other women would kill for. Her soft lips that felt wonderful around him and on his mouth, his skin. And her lower lips, the ones that had slid onto him so perfectly that he still hardened just at the thought. He really hoped that nobody would take a black light into the bathroom. At least, not while he was here.

To his surprise, his mother was waiting for him at the airport.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” asked Erik. “I can drive myself, you know.” Damn. Now he couldn’t risk thinking about Anastasia, his pants weren’t baggy so his arousal would show. And he really did not want his mother to see that.

“I did say that your father took a dangerous fall,” said Sigrid. “He’s in the car. He was just released from hospital today.”

“But I thought you said he just broke his leg?” asked Erik.

“I didn’t want to worry you too much,” said Sigrid as they walked out of the airport, carrying Erik’s bags. His mother carried most of them, as usual. It wasn’t that Erik was lazy or weak (though he was, admittedly, ‘soft like a city boy’ in his mother’s words), it was just that Sigrid seemed to enjoy carrying heavy loads. She liked to constantly remind them of the fact that she was the strongest person on South Hoof.

“If dad’s hurt, I should know,” said Erik. Sigrid sighed as they exited the terminal.

“I’ll tell you in the car,” she told him, shouting to be heard over the noise of the car park.

Erik followed her to the car, feeling guilty and nervous. His father might be badly injured, and he’d been thinking about his little fling the entire flight home. He fought back a laugh at the thought that at least now he wouldn’t have to try very hard to resist thinking about her on the car ride home.

“Hi, Erik!” said Jonas, waving from the window. Now, Erik could see that it hadn’t just been a little break. His father’s entire leg was in a cast, forcing him to sit with the passenger seat slid back as far as it could go. 

“Erik, go around to the driver’s side and pop the boot for me,” said Sigrid.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can do it,” said Jonas, beginning to lean over.

“No you will not!” Sigrid bellowed, and Erik blushed and cringed as his mother’s voice echoed around the car park. He thought he heard a baby start to cry, and all the conversations seemed to be silenced. Sigrid either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “The hospital released you ONLY on the condition that you STAY STILL and DON’T DO ANY WORK, Jonas!”

“But it’s just-“

“STAY!” she shouted at him. Erik wished that he could turn invisible as he snuck around to the driver’s side and pulled the lever to pop the boot open. The car sank down a little as the bags were stowed into the boot, and Erik quickly ducked into the back seat and fastened his seat belt. He resisted the childish urge to duck his head down so nobody could see, and instead just sat there, burning with humiliation.

“I’m glad you’re home,” said Jonas with a chuckle, and then winced as the boot was slammed shut. “Now she’ll have someone else to yell at.”

“Lucky me,” said Erik drily. 

“So, how was your trip?” asked Jonas. Now Erik smiled, and Jonas grinned. “Ah, I know that look. Meet someone?”

“N-no,” said Erik, blushing for a completely different reason now. He didn’t know where his mother had gotten to, but he was glad for the silence.

“What’s her name?” asked Jonas.

“Anastasia Silverglade,” said Erik, growing warm all over at the thought of her. Now that getting excited would be weird, he was surprised to find that there was some fondness there as well. “She was my client.”

“Sleeping with the client, eh? You dirty dog,” said Jonas, and laughed. Erik blushed.

“No, dad, it wasn’t like that,” said Erik. “We kept things strictly professional.”

“Until the trial was over, I bet,” said Jonas. Erik went silent, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He was glad that his father was joking about it and not being cruel.

“Don’t tell mum,” said Erik.

“My lips are sealed,” said Jonas, miming zipping his lips shut.

“Thanks,” said Erik, blushing. The car dipped down when Sigrid finally took her seat behind the steering wheel, and Erik braced himself for her to push the seat back. But she didn’t.

“I see you two had a nice chat while I was away,” said Sigrid, putting her seatbelt on and starting the car.

“I had to talk to my boy,” said Jonas. 

“Did you perhaps tell him about how badly injured you are?” asked Sigrid.

“I did not,” said Jonas.

“Typical,” said Sigrid, checking her mirrors and then backing out of the parking spot.

“It’s just a broken leg, Sigrid,” said Jonas.

“You broke your leg in three places,” said Sigrid, gunning the engine. “You’re lucky you didn’t break your hip.” She drove a little too fast out of the car park, Jonas wincing every time the car bumped over a speed bump.

“Broken bones heal,” said Jonas.

“Yes, but they’ll only heal properly if you get plenty of rest and don’t do any work,” said Sigrid through grit teeth. She pushed a few locks of her blonde hair out of her eyes as she waited at the car park’s exit for a break in traffic. Then, she gunned the engine again and zoomed down the road and onto the highway.

The car ride home was silent. Jonas didn’t speak for fear of Sigrid snapping at him again, and Erik didn’t want to make things awkward while speaking. Finally, though, his mother spoke.

“How was your little trip, Erik?” asked Sigrid, breaking the silence in the car.

“It was great,” said Erik, hoping that she wouldn’t snap at him. “I had a few interesting clients, which I’m legally not allowed to discuss.”

“Did you win all your cases?” asked Sigrid.

“Yes,” said Erik. “And they all paid me very well.” Extra well, in the case of one Anastasia Silverglade.

“That’s good,” said Sigrid. “Hopefully you can spare the time to help out around the farm a little. You’ll be taking on all of your father’s duties, of course, as well as some of mine until I can leave your father alone a little.”

“I can do that,” said Erik. That was the biggest lie he’d ever told. He’d never fished since he’d been a boy, he had no idea how to steer a boat, and, quite frankly, his body was too weak to do much manual labour. But maybe he’d build some muscle doing jobs. Maybe Anastasia would like that. Erik immediately tried to think of anything but her. He would not think of her admiring him while he worked, or worshipping his body with her lips and tongue, or taking advantage of his new strength to try interesting new positions…

Erik was very glad when they finally arrived home. He carried most of his luggage this time while his mother helped his father out of the car and over to the house (which wasn’t far away, considering she’d parked in the middle of the farm, barely missing the well and startling the chickens). He saw a dark shape detach from the shadows of a farm building, and quickly put his luggage in his bedroom before heading down to the harbour. He did not feel like listening to another argument between his mother and his grandmother.

Upon reaching the dock that the ferry left from, Erik quickly realised that he had no idea what to do. His father had left all of his fishing things here, but he couldn’t remember how to fish. There was something about casting the line, but he was pretty sure that he shouldn’t do that alone. He might get the hook caught on something tender.

With fishing out of the question, and no idea how to actually operate a boat, Erik found things for cleaning the boat and instead got started on that. Realistically, he knew that he should be taking care of the cows or chickens, but he also knew that his mother and grandmother could argue for hours. He heard a distant slam, and then the car started up and roared off towards the lighthouse. Now, he knew, his grandmother would be fussing over his father. Erik scraped at the barnacles coating the bottom of one of the smaller boats. Did his father never clean these things?

“Erik?” At the sound of her voice, Erik pressed his lips together tightly and gripped the barnacle-scraper a little tighter. He continued scraping. “Erik, your father told me you met someone.”

“Why do you care?” asked Erik. “Do you have to meddle in that too? Please don’t tell me she’s a supernatural creature, or something like you.”

“Erik, she’s-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” said Erik, whirling around to glare at her with the scraper still gripped tightly in his hand. His grandmother looked at him sadly, hurt in her green eyes, but Erik didn’t care. “She was just a fling, and I don’t want to suddenly find out that I slept with a siren or a harpy or something.”

“You know I love your grandfather,” said Jess, clenching her fists. She’d probably had a very similar fight just recently with Sigrid.

“Then how come you were never there when dad was growing up?” asked Erik. “He told me that it was just his dad for a while.”

“You have no right to judge me for that, I-“

“You can never come up with an excuse, can you?” asked Erik, glaring at her. “You’re just a siren. I don’t know why you slept with this human instead of luring him into the sea, but that doesn’t change what you are.” He knew it was a low blow, and he felt a little guilty. But then, Jessica’s face closed off and she straightened up.

“You know what? Fine,” said Jess, fury lacing her voice. “I won’t tell you. You can find out yourself the hard way.” And, with a splash, she was gone.

Erik was too angry now to think about Anastasia. And to do the job properly. The scraper slipped, and he cursed and clutched his hand after scraping it on a sharp bit of something stuck to the hull. He turned his back on the ocean and walked up to the farm. At least chickens and cows weren’t a hazard to his health. He headed to the chickens first, hoping that maybe their gentle clucking would calm him down. He’d always loved the chickens as a boy. Sitting with one now, Erik smiled as he stroked the feathers with his uninjured hand. He should probably clean his injured hand.

Finally, Erik stopped petting the chicken and walked over to the house. His hand was still bleeding a little, and he silently cursed himself for going over to the dusty chickens first. But, when his father spoke up, he was glad that he hadn’t gone inside first.

“Erik? Did your grandmother talk to you?” asked Jonas.

“Briefly,” said Erik, not leaving the bathroom.

“Sorry you had to find out after,” said Jonas.

“Find out what? If it’s about Ana, I don’t wanna hear it,” said Erik, opening the medicine cabinet and getting out some antiseptic to dab onto his injury. At least he wouldn’t need stitches, this looked more like a graze and would scab over. But he still hissed through his teeth as he dabbed the stinging liquid onto the wound.

“But Erik, she’s your-“

“No!” Erik shouted, quickly discarding the used cotton ball and putting the antiseptic back into the cabinet. “She makes me happy, dad, don’t ruin my trip.”

Erik had to go all the way over to New Hillcrest to get phone reception, but he smiled when his phone buzzed with a few texts. He was so glad that he’d needed Anastasia’s number for the trial. So glad that she’d been his client. So glad that she was obviously still… oh wow. Erik blushed, glad that nobody was around to read the texts or see the images. He might need to pay the inn a visit, just to use the bathroom.


End file.
